Checking for Sparks
by curly1221
Summary: Alternate ending to The Blonde Squad. Robbie tries to explain to Cat why she doesn't need to change herself for Evan. Because maybe someone has already fallen for the real Cat Valentine. Rated K because I'm way too paranoid. One-shot.


**A/N: Who thought The Blonde Squad was super cute and Cabbie rocks? I do! Who thought the end of the episode was depressing and if Cat hadn't said that one, nine word sentence (I think it was nine), the entire episode would've been great? I DO! Seriously, Dan? What the heck? If that last sentence wasn't in there, I would have ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! Now I only mildly love it.**

** Well, here's how I thought The Blonde Squad should have ended! Or, an extended ending.**

"Hey," Cat started. "What if I just dye my hair blonde?"

Well, that was anticlimactic. There he was, smiling like a love-struck fool; breathing hard after singing a song that he wrote to the girl he loves. He wasn't expecting that kind of response from her.

The smile slipped right off of Robbie's face, replaced by a pained expression. He shook his head, leaned slightly away from Cat, and gave a long sigh. "Cat, didn't you learn anything from what happened today? Don't you realize what that Evan guy did? Were you even listening to the song?"

"I was!" she exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously. "I was listening! By the way, could you make me some spaghetti now? Meatballs will be with it, right?"

Robbie dropped his head forward straight into his awaiting hands. How could he have known this was all going to blow up in his face? He thought she would be better than this. He thought she would accept him. After all, that _is_ why he fell in love with her.

He looked back up at Cat and wondered what it was that he was doing wrong. Was it his looks? His voice? His personality? What the heck was it that Cat didn't like about him?

_There has to be something, _Robbie thought. _That's why she's still trying to get that wazzbag Evan back._

He decided to ask Cat herself. "Okay, why do you want to change yourself so badly for this guy? You've only known him for a day! And when you showed him the real you, he left!"

"He seemed like a nice guy." Cat replied softly.

"Well, that's the thing. Everything you see isn't always what it seems. Yeah, he looked decent enough, but think about it; because you didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes, he left in a heartbeat without guilt!"

"I just… I just wanted someone to tell me I was pretty. He always complimented me on my looks, you know?"

"Cat," he shouted, exasperated. "You don't have to be fake to get compliments! I happen to think you are very beautiful. Your brown eyes are the biggest, cutest eyes I've ever seen on anyone! Your red hair matches you personality; fun-loving and joyful all the time. That's what I love about you."

"But… my red hair is fake too." Cat said quietly as she grabbed a strand of her red velvet cupcake- colored hair.

"Well, it's not your natural hair color, but it most certainly is not fake!" Robbie stated. Cat wore a look of confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Normally, 'Cat's Catchphrase', as everyone called it, would be said with fury and resent. But this time, she really was just asking. Robbie chuckled.

"Your original brown hair didn't suit you. Red velvet is much better, trust me. You wouldn't look like Cat Valentine if your hair was any other color."

Cat giggled. "Thanks!" she was about to give Robbie a peck on the cheek (because let's face it, he deserved a kiss), but at that exact moment, he thought he heard Andre screaming at that freaky bird, Larry, to "fly to his finger". He turned his head to the door on the right. It just so happened that Cat was going to kiss Robbie's right cheek.

For one (maybe two) second, Cat's lips were on Robbie's. During that one, probably two seconds, they both experienced what could possibly be the biggest sign for true love when a couple kisses; sparks.

Robbie had felt the magical sensation way back two years ago when Cat 'stage kissed' him. That's when he knew he liked her. Scratch that, he knew he liked her when she stayed, while everyone else abandoned him. That's when he knew he _loved_ her.

They pulled back at the same time (mostly out of shock) and gaped at each other. Both teens felt their face redden.

"Sorry." Cat whispered.

"For what?" Robbie questioned as he grinned at the small redhead.

"For shocking you."

"What?"

"I think I shocked you. When we just, um, kissed. I felt a little spark. I think I passed it to you through our lips or something."

At this statement, Robbie's grin grew wider. He couldn't believe it. _She felt it too! _He thought victoriously. _She felt the sparks too!_

"Cat," he laughed. "You didn't shock me. What you felt is literally called sparks. You like romantic comedies, right?"

She nodded. "Who doesn't?"

"I know, right? Anyway, they always talk about sparks when a couple kisses. You know, that's why they have fireworks explode above them. To emphasize the spark!"

Cat beamed. "Oh yeah! I know what you mean! That always happens when the couple finds out they are in love!" realizing what she had just said, Cat's face became just a shade lighter than her hair. However, Robbie was on top of the world. He finally got Cat to notice!

"Caterina Hannah Valentine," Robbie began. "Promise me you won't insult yourself again. You're better than that!"

Cat smiled brightly. "I promise!"

Robbie then got up from his chair and offered his hand to her. "Good. Now let's get out of here before Larry comes back."

"Kay kay!" Cat giggled and gratefully intertwined her own hand with his. They walked to the door and Robbie pushed it open to see if Larry and Andre were in that section of the hallway ("Cost is clear! Hurry!"), then ran through the halls and out the main door.

They were making their way to Robbie's car- of the future- but Cat suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Um, I just wanna be sure of something." Before Robbie could even react to what she had said, he found that his lips were connected to Cat's for the second time that evening. Her hands were on his shoulders. His hands made their way to her tiny waist.

And they just stood there, in the middle of a school parking lot in the evening, sensing the tremendous sign of true love once more (for the day, at least). When they broke apart, much longer than two seconds later, Robbie questioned her sudden action. Not that he was complaining.

Cat simply shrugged her shoulders as her famous, sweet-like-sugar smile spread across her face.

"Just checking."

**A/N: You have no idea how much I wish The Blonde Squad ended like this! But I'm not too worried about the future of Cabbie. Ariana Grande tweeted that Cabbie will happen in a future episode. YAY! But I hope this episode won't be forgotten in later episodes. Like, Cat not even remembering Robbie's song type thing. I don't want that to happen. Well, thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
